The Dragon Slayers Wrath
by ReDrakonic
Summary: Natsu and Lisanna comes back from a mission, as they get the guild something weird happens and they are.. chased away? What is gonna happen next I wonder? Let's find out! OOC/Slightly darker Natsu/Eventual godlike Natsu/END Natsu. Natsu X Mirajane X Lisanna 2 others (Leave a review or PM and the one that gets the most votes is in However Lucy is a no go )
1. Chapter 1

**"** _I challenge anyone to write a story where Lisanna is kicked out of the guild because of Lucy, and Natsu goes with her. Say it's a response to this challenge and I will read it_." - **Earth Dragon Arnighte**

 **Alright I'll try your challenge, let's see if you like it~**

* * *

 **The following Fanfiction is a Natsu x Mirajane x Lisanna story (Say 2 other girls from the Fairy Tail universe and I'll see who is most liked and add them to his small harem, anyone except Lucy is a go).  
**

 **Rated M for future lemons (If nobody minds) and violence.**

 **OOC/Slightly darker Natsu/Eventual godlike Natsu/END Natsu.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail,** **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **The Dragon Slayers Wrath**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The introduction.**

We start at the guild 4 months after the Edolas ark, where Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss and Erza Scarlet is out on a mission and something.. not especially good is happening at the guild, let's go take a look shall we?

Right now Lucy is whispering with Gray and Levy at the bar as Natsu and Lisanna walked into the guild using Natsus usual opening with him kicking the door in, as they come in however it all goes quiet, Natsu not liking this quietness looks around worriedly and notices that they are all staring with an emotion, he never thought he would see against an ally it was **hate**.

And it was directed to the person next to him.. Lisanna Strauss, it has only been 4 months since the Edolas incident and now they are looking at her with a hateful look?

He wished he weren't so distracted by Lisanna as the walked towards the guild so he could have used his enhanced hearing to listen to whatever they were talking about since no one said a word right now.

 _Natsu POV_

I quickly moved in front of Lisanna as I did the one thing I thought I would never do and looked at my 'family' with hatred in my eyes "Why are you all looking at Lisanna like that?!" I practically yelled.

Gray was the first one who stood up and walked towards us, however his gaze never leaved Lisanna as she looked to the side of Natsu with worry clear in her eyes.

I however quickly took my hand out in front off me and lighted it on fire as I was combat ready, I didn't trust him right now, however he just stopped and looked at me as before he nodded I was confused by this before I felt a sudden increase in magical power from the second floor, it was Laxus that bastard "Oh no you do-!" I didn't get to finish my sentence since his target was me and not Lisanna, I got a powerful blow to the face as I flew right through the right side of the guild wall.

Gray smirked at Laxus as he turned to Lisanna with magic building up on his right hand, Lisanna stood there confused on what was happening before Gray simply was about to touch her and pulled out a book from behind his back with big red letters saying 'END' on it.

"We found this in your backpack as it tripped over, the one you took back with you from Edolas." He said as Lisanna was even more confused as to why it was a problem.

I quickly got up only to stare at Laxus, who smirked back at me before I saw the book, I got a strange feeling in my chest wanting to touch the book.

Laxus looked the way I did and saw the book, he smirked again "So you know why we can't have her around now right? Even you must have heard about Zerefs demons." He said as he let his guard down.

The name _Zeref_ clicked something in me as I looked down my hair covering my eyes as I gritted my teeth, small amounts of forgotten memories formed in my mind as suddenly a black tattoo writing _END_ appeared on the front of my chest and my magic power rose to new heights.

Laxus was taken by surprise by the sudden increase in magic power from me, as I suddenly appeared in front of him and prepared my fist slowly sending it backwards before slamming it as hard as I possibly could into Laxuses stomach making him fly through the guild at blinding speeds.

I walked through the hole in the wall that were made went I was sent flying through the air, I walked towards Gray with as an crazy amount of magical power simply rushed out of me, I tried running and was slightly taken back that within a second I was in front of Gray almost like I used some kind of teleport technique before I took a hold of his shirt and simply threw him across the guild towards the bar where Lucy was.

Lisanna stood next to me with wide eyes as she saw my slitted eyes, they were red with a golden reptilian slit running through the middle of them.

I turned to her and showed her my signature grin, so she knew that it was still me, I however took the book and opened it with a soft smirk as I felt my true power come forth, I made a crater underneath me from just my magical power.

Everyone and yes everyone either sat or stood with wide eyes and open mouths as my body started to shift slightly, horns grew out of my head as black markings appeared on my arms, while wings and a tail grew out of my back and lastly on my chest there appeared a tattoo which were pure black with the name _END_ marked on it.

I chuckled softly before turning to my guild mates or.. my former guild mates it would seem as everyone was preparing for a fight against me and Lisanna, I pushed Lisanna out of the guild doors which I simply touched and disintegrated it to nothing "Lis I am sorry but it seems we aren't welcomed here anymore" I said with fake venom in my voice which tried to hide the sadness in it.

However it only worked with the other guild mates as Lisanna had tear in her eyes as she whispered for only me to hear "L-let's go away and try to find Mira and Elfman pls?" I just sighed as a darker flame which also shinned golden appeared in my hand before moving my hand downwards making the gateway blow into fire as I took Lisanna into my arms with a princess hold as I flew off as best as I could.

* * *

 **This was the start of this other fanfic I wanted to work on so I wouldn't get bored with "The Immortal Magi from the Origin of Demons"**

 **Tell me what you think and think about 2 girls who would fit into this story as a part of a small harem to Natsu~**

 **Cya at the next update of** _ **The Immortal Magi from the Origin of Demon** **s~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The following FanFiction is a Natsu x Mirajane x Lisanna story + Wendy (Vote for 2 other girls in either an PM or the reviews).**

 **I added Wendy because someone gave me an idea, with her in mind so jup, a 5 girl harem for him then instead~**

 **Rated M for future lemons (If nobody minds) and violence.**

 **OOC/Slightly darker Natsu/Eventual godlike Natsu/END Natsu.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **The votes:**

 **Sayla (3)  
Meredy (1)  
OC (1)  
Levy (1)  
Erza (2)  
Ultear (3)  
Cana (1)  
Hisui (1)  
Sorano/Angel (2)  
**

* * *

 **The Dragon Slayers Wrath  
**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The escape and the truth**

 _Natsu and Lisanna is on the run as they escaped from Magnolia and into one of the biggest forests in Fiore.  
_

Natsu finally stops as his forms disappears when they are in the middle of the Forrest, Natsu quickly sits Lisanna down on the ground as he sits himself down on the ground against a tree.

Lisanna looks over at Natsu thinking about what to say, Natsu notices this "I'll answer all your questions truthfully Lis." He stated obviously.

Lisanna fidget with her fingers a little before asking her first question "Natsu how are you related to that book? I know a little off END because of Mirajane had to study about demons"

He sighed softly before looking towards her with black eyes, with a golden slit running through the middle of them "It is simple, I am END I was created by Zeref The Dark Wizard, I was killed by a dragon good 400 years ago and he resurrected me." He said as his hair covered his eyes now, he didn't want to look at Lisanna when she figured out he was the strongest of Zeref's demons.

Lisanna however had tear in her eyes as she pounced at Natsu and gave him a tight hug while nuzzling her nose into his neck as she cried his name.

Natsu was confused because of the hug, he would have expected her to hate him now, he was one of the beings that made their village hate Mira when they were younger and also the strongest Etherious.

He knew he had to find Tartaros to stop their slaughter before it would begin, but he never thought that Lisanna would wanna come with him "Ne Natsu? You are gonna do something really stupid and wanted me to hate you, so it wouldn't be dangerous for me didn't you?" He widened his eyes as he was figured out small tears coming down his eyes.

Lisanna smiled softly before bringing a hand to his cheek to make him look at her "I have always been able to see through you Natsu, I also know you have only played dumb because the guild seems livelier that way" This time he was down right speechless.

Both his hands moved down to rest on her hips, before he asked a question as he was shaking "T-then you know about you being m-my mat-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as he felt her soft yet slightly warm lips press against his, he was surprised and it took him a little while to kiss her back, but as he did he put some pressure into the kiss, making Lisanna let out a small moan before they broke apart "I know I am your mate"

Natsu looked up at her, since she was in his lap now as she smiled brightly at him, he leaned his head back as a smile formed on his lips and his eyes were once again covered with his hair as he let out a small chuckle "How long have you known?"

Lisanna smirked softly as he decided to tease him "That both me and Mira are your mates?" She with tease clear in her voice, before his eyes widened again and he looked at her completely mind blown, not only did she know she was his mate but also her sister was?!

She laughed softly and his ears twitched softly at the pleasant sound she made as he decided to tease her, cause this weren't really the place where he could fully mark her so he moved down to her neck as his magic made his lips more hot than normal as he kissed her softly twice on the neck, making her let out two small moans as she looked down at him trying to make him stop with her hands.

He chuckled softly against her neck as he removed his lips to see a pouting Lisanna "Don't get me worked up out here, it isn't fair" He grinned softly as he nuzzled his nose against hers "That was payback for teasing me before, but how long have you known that you both were my mates?"

She laughed softly as she kissed his lips quickly "The first time I meet my sister, I could tell it by her smell you do know that I have enhanced smell when in one of my take overs right?"

He sighed softly as he leaned his head back and his nose catches something and he smirks as he hears two girls argue in the distance, a certain redhead and long haired girl with white hair "I think that your sister is close by"

She looked down at him as she saw his smirk.. _He is gonna tease her now isn't he? **Lisanna thought**_ "Well if you are gonna tease her, why not surprise her by moving behind her without her knowing, if possible and say something teasingly with your hot breath close to her ear as your hands blocks her eyes?" Lisanna suggested with a smirk.

Natsu just tilted his head "I was gonna bite her ear after doing that ya know?" He laughed softly as he saw her eyes widen softly "Hey you said yourself that I should stop being stupid not my fault~" He said teasingly before biting her ear softly, making her moan out softly.

She pouted lightly as he let go off her ear and told her to stay there, with his signature grin before simply disappearing out of sight, perhaps a new ability?

We see Natsu quickly moving towards Mirajane and Erza as he roars out for them to hear before disappearing.. into the shadows? Completely sealing the ability to sense him as he kept moving towards them.

Mirajane and Erza both looked towards where they heard the roar.. they didn't really fear it no.. it sounded weirdly familiar actually, but they did still keep an eye out for whatever did it as they tried to sense whatever it was, with no luck what so ever.

Natsu smirked as he formed behind Mirajane as Erza kept a hard lookout into the forest, he chuckled softly as he moved his now claws, well his nails are claw like now, around her stomach as he embraced her softly before whispering to her "Now now Mira, if you are so defenseless like this, I wonder what could happen if~ it was my mating season~" He said teasingly into her ear as he softly bit down on it.

She moaned softly as she blushed hard and got excited by Natsus words, she knew it was Natsu by the familiar warmth she could feel in his embrace, she only knew the body heath from the several times where they would bump into each other or when she decided to tease him a little.

Erza moved around as she heard her rival moan softly, while her eyes widened at what she saw, Natsu was softly moving his claw like hands around her stomach while he bit down on her ear, making Mira rival her hair with the blush forming on her cheeks "NATSU!" This gained the attention of the Dragon Slayer as he stopped the bite and smirked softly as he licked Miras neck softly "Hmmmm?" Was all he formed as an answer to her.

Mirajane pressed against him softly as he started to lick her neck with his hot tongue, it made her melt in his embrace as she bit her lower lip not to let out a loud moan this time.

Erza was just as red as Mira on her cheeks as he just kept teasing Mira, she didn't know if she should force him to stop or just turn around and ignore it.

Mira let's out a sigh as she feels Natsus body heath disappear from behind her "Geez N-Natsu I didn't know you were such a tease" She said as she let out a breath she didn't quite know she was holding.

Natsu chuckled softly as he walked out of the darkness from the tree besides Erza "As much as I want to continue there is someone I need to get back to, Mira you might wanna come" Natsu then turned Erza as he smiled softly "You can come as well, but first go back to the guild and report you and Miras mission to gramps alright?" He asked sternly as Erza just nodded in response and walked towards the guild.

Erza was freaking out as she couldn't control her body or speak at all, she didn't know what Natsu had done but it was angering her, she did however notice a small piece of paper in her pocket that Natsu had put there so she sighed inside her head as she just gave up in trying to get back into control.

* * *

Mirajane and Natsu is now back at where Lisanna was waiting, as they told her about all that had happened and then Natsu reequipped the book into his hand again so Mirajane could see it was true, Natsu however didn't show the form but put two fingers on top of her forehead as small amounts of memories poured into her head as small tears started forming in her eyes, before she hugged Natsu tightly and he smiled softly not his usual grin but a natural smile as he hugged back.

Lisanna should have felt jealous but she couldn't get herself to do it, since she knew how much it helped Natsu that she accepted him for who he was now.

Mira broke the hug soon after as she removed the small tears escaping her as she smiled at him before making a pout "So they all simply started hating the two of you? Because Lisanna brought a book home she didn't know off and because Natsu is secretly the strongest demon in existence?" Natsu sighed softly as he leaned against a tree "Yeah and the only ones I can count on now is you two, Elfman, Wendy, Gajeel... And Cobra." He said the last name in sadness.

This made Mirajane and Lisanna eyes widen slightly "Wait also Cobra?" Mirajane said "I know he is a Dragon Slayer but.. still he was once a part of a dark guild you know?" said Lisanna.

Natsu however just chuckled softly "Welp technically I am the Master of the strongest dark guild here in fiore, Tartaros." this made both girls speechless.

* * *

 **And I'll end this chapter here, a bit longer but I am working on two and I am doing so much research for my other story, hope you don't mind the waiting~**

 **However until next time which should be The Immortal Magi from the Origin of Demons~**


End file.
